Seduced by the Deceiver
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Sent on an assignment by the Arch-Summoner, our Summoner has a personal encounter with LeBlanc.


A Summoner has more duties than one might think. One of them is to locate any troubling magic occurrences that have been sensed. This is how Summoner's Rift was discovered. I had been assigned to investigate one such disturbance in the infamous city-state of Noxus. The disruption had been sensed the day before my departure, and I had been informed that though there were many disturbances being omitted from Noxus, this one was different.

"For some reason", the Arch-Summoner explained, "this one seems to want _your _presence."

I was bewildered. Of all the Summoners to call upon, why me? And to be sent away again was tiring, for I had just returned from Piltover. But, I couldn't protest. This was the Arch-Summoner giving me orders. So, following his instructions, I departed for Noxus. A Summoner's preferred choice of travel is by teleporting, much like the method Champions use on the Fields of Justice. This was especially convenient for I didn't have to even leave my quarters. I took a bottle of glowing yellow liquid from my abundant supply, and threw it to the ground. The glass shattered, and the liquid vaporized, forming into several rings around me. Closing my eyes, I let vapor surround me, and take me away.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a neutral outpost positioned right outside of Noxus. This was the place where members of different city-states can peacefully converse, and where Summoners can safely teleport to. There is one outpost located right outside of every city and city-state. I stepped out of the building, putting on my hood. I didn't bring much, only a bottle of the teleporting fluid to get back and a change of clothes, which I put into my pack slung over my shoulder. The scenery around me was dark and grim. I walked towards the open gates of the city. As I stepped into Noxus, the sights and sounds of the city hit me like a ton of bricks. Buildings were dark and dilapidated. The streets were dirty and messy, teeming with citizens who looked as ugly as Noxus itself. The city looked as if evil himself resided in it. After taking it all in, I continued my mission. My Summoner's senses lead me as I walked the chaotic streets. I almost stumbled many times as I weaved through street vendors, people and various other obstacles. I could sense the disturbance was getting closer. Reaching a dark alleyway, I knew this was it. Walking inside, foul smells reached my nose. The ground was heavily laden with puddles. Reaching the end of the alley, I found myself in a courtyard with nothing but walls all around. My senses told me the disturbance was here, but looking around I saw nothing. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a cloaked figure walked out towards me. Surprised, I readied my hand with a burst of fire. I could easily ignite any assailant meaning me any harm, turning him into ashes. But as the person walked closer, I could smell something. Something that didn't belong in that dirty corner of Noxus. The sweet smell of a woman.

The ignite I had readied my hand with was put out, and I cautiously approached the hooded figure. I could tell she was a woman, the cloak left the bottom part of her arms bare, and I could see her hourglass figure through the clothing. Her hands reached for her hood, and she removed it, revealing a familiar face. Purple hair flowed from her head, two tattoos were imprinted under her eyes. I instantly recognized her. She was LeBlanc, the Deceiver.

"Good afternoon Summoner." She said

"Good afternoon LeBlanc." I replied cautiously

I realized that the magic disturbance had disappeared. Realizing the trip I had made was for nothing, anger rose from inside of me.

"What is the meaning of this? Why would you call upon me and waste my time?" I questioned her.

"Oh. You'll see. You won't think it was a waste after I'm through with you. " She answered with a grin.

Her answer made my heart skip a beat. But I was still agitated. She walked to the center of courtyard. Putting her hand out, a door appeared out of thin air. Turning around, she smiled at me and said,

"Follow me Summoner. I'll show you the purpose of your journey."

I did as was told and walked behind her into the door. As I did, the door closed behind us. Looking around me, I found myself in a dark corridor lit by flaming torches. It was made of stone bricks and looked as if it was underground. LeBlanc was striding ahead of me and I walked swiftly to catch up with her. We reached a door at the end of the hallway which she opened with an intricate key. Entering the room, I almost gasped. The space was filled with mirrors all the way to the ceiling. Candles were burning every which way. Tables were scattered around everywhere, with piles of potions and tomes on top of them. In a corner of the room I saw a bed with veils around it. I realized I was standing in LeBlanc's home.

"Welcome Summoner. You're the first person besides me to enter my humble dwellings."

"And why may I ask is my purpose of being here?" I asked questioningly, for I didn't know at all.

Her face changed as she started to speak again.

"Have ever heard legends of what Summoners are capable of?"

"Of course."

"Well, there is this one story…"

Her voice was sultry, matching her seducing face. I was suddenly aroused.

"…called Summoner's Outing."

I was shocked. This was a story that was infamous among us Summoners, and for good reason. In the legend, a Summoner has an affair with a common woman. They meet up in various inns and hotels, and as they make love more often, the woman starts to notice something. Her suspicions were confirmed after another night spent with the Summoner. She had obtained special powers. What the powers actually were is pretty vague, for the legend has been passed down for generations. I didn't know why LeBlanc would mention this story to me, but my eyes widened with realization of why I was there. She started to walk over to me, smiling. I didn't move away. She was so close that our toes were touching. Her hands were on my chest. The intoxicating scent of her stimulated me, my member growing firm.

"And you believe this old tale?" I questioned

"Well, not yet anyway. I'll have to find out if it's real or not."

"But of all of us to choose from, why me?"

"Well…."

Her hands moved down my body, palms pressing against me. She reached the top of my pants, her fingers pointing down. I looked at her face. She was biting her lip, eyes half closed. Slowly, she moved her hands under my trousers. I closed my eyes as I felt her hand slowly moving downwards inside of my pants. I gave a silent moan as her soft hands grasped my erect penis.

"…you were the only one big enough for the job." She answered in a whisper.

I then felt her soft lips on mine, and that was when I started think my trip wasn't a waste after all. My hands went to her neck and I pulled her closer as we kissed. While our mouths ensnared each other, her hands stroked my firm cock. The pleasure was incredible as the head of my penis rubbed against fabric. My pre-ejaculatory juices had already made my undergarment wet. One of her hands reached below and started to squeeze my testicle. I pulled away and gasped. She giggled devilishly and licked her lips. Her strokes were faster now, and her grip tighter. My sperm was being squeezed out of my testicles. Her head leaned in and we started kiss, but I could barely reply for I was still in ecstasy over what was happening in my crotch. As my manhood rubbed harder and faster against fabric, I could feel my climax coming. Out of the blue, I blew my load inside my pants. Breaking away from LeBlanc's mouth I groaned loudly. She laughed and pulled her hands out of my pants. Her right hand was white and sticky with cum, which she licked off of her fingers hungrily. I watched as she did so, her eyes closed, enjoying every lick. After cleaning her hand, LeBlanc walked over to a table and pulled out a tube of blue liquid from a drawer. She walked back and she handed it to me.

"Drink this. You'll last longer." She said with a grin

Taking the liquid with trepidation, I looked at it. Fizz was bubbling around inside the glass container, but my senses told me it was safe. Popping open the cork, I knocked my head back and swallowed the bubbly liquid down my throat. I could instantly feel the effects.

"AUAGHGGH." I groaned

My penis grew longer than I thought humanly possible. It painfully curved inside my pants. Throwing the glass tube aside, I ripped my trousers open, revealing my growing cock. LeBlanc looked at it hungrily as it grew and grew. The pleasure was incredible as it grew to twice it's usual length. I was panting, and the potion's affects didn't stop there. My vision blurred and everything in the room went black except for LeBlanc and the bed in the corner. My erect manhood throbbed and I wanted to shove it inside of her. The hunger I had for her was uncontrollable. In an instant I threw off the remainder of my clothing and rushed towards her. Pinning her down on the bed, my hands moved to the bottom of her cloak. I pulled it up and revealing more of her skin. She obediently lifted up her arms as I completely removed the cloak off of her body. To my surprise and delight I found that she had been wearing completely nothing under her cloak. The candlelight reflected off the mirrors of the room illuminated her body, her purple hair was spread out on the white sheets of the bed. A seducing grin was on her face, her eyes half closed. I knew she was enjoying my control. But I knew her personality. She wouldn't conform for long. As soon as this thought entered my mind, a sudden noise interrupted us.

_poof_

A cloud of magic shrouded my vision, but when it settled, there was not one beautiful purpled-haired woman lying naked before me, but two. My erection throbbed. LeBlanc giggled devilishly.

"The more the merrier as they say. Right Summoner?" She gave me another sultry grin

I couldn't hold back any longer. She knew what I wanted and positioned herself on all fours, her rear end facing me. Driven forward by desire, I kneeled behind her and let the cannon loose. Meanwhile, LeBlanc's doppelganger climbed on her back, facing me and started to give me passionate kisses. My hands grabbed LeBlanc and I shoved myself inside of her. I could hear her squeal. I felt a pang of pain as well as pleasure as my the head of my cock penetrated into her. My penis rubbed against her inside walls as I thrust myself faster and faster. The kisses her clone was giving to me were vigorous, and I had to break away for air every few seconds. The mixture of my manhood puncturing LeBlanc and the sweet kisses her other self was giving me was an incredible feeling. Her walls were tightening as I continued to relentlessly dig into her. Her moans encouraged me. The other LeBlanc was also relentless as she kissed me. Her arms were all over my head pulling me in for more. LeBlanc's squeals and laughs of pleasure continued to increase, and her walls were as tight as they can be. My cock was being squeezed, my climax imminent. The sound of our flesh slapping against each other filled my ears. Finally, with a final thrust, I came. She squealed again with delight, and I had to break away from kissing to take in some air. As I did, LeBlanc's doppelganger still kissed and bit me all over my neck. My cock was removed from her with a slurping sound from her entry, but I still wanted more. The potion's effects were still in motion. Luckily for me, LeBlanc was happy to oblige.

Exhausted from the event, LeBlanc collapsed onto the bed to rest. However, her other self kept on kissing furiously. She lay me down on the bed. I could tell she wanted me. Her kisses were so ferocious they almost hurt. Finally, she separated. I could feel her wet vagina hovering over my penis. Giving me a grin, she positioned herself for entry. My cock was covered in juices but still fully erect and throbbing. In a quick motion, she mounted herself on top of it, allowing it to enter inside her deep crevice. The warmth of the liquids surrounding my manhood aroused me once again. She lay on top of me, still giving me kisses, her hips thrusting her into my penis. My hands travelled down her smooth back to grab hold of her bottom. Gripping her tightly, I thrust her faster and faster. She also moved with the rhythm. Soon she stopped kissing me, for she needed all of her energy for what was happening. Her breaths were faster now, and her pleads for more appeared more often. Wanting for me to go in as deep as possible, she got up into a sitting position on top of my manhood and arched her back. My hands grabbed her hips as she bounced on top of me. LeBlanc, having recovered from the previous event decided to join in the action. She crawled over to us, then situated her womanhood in front of my face. It was wet, and I knew what she wanted. Removing my hands from the other LeBlanc's hips as she thrust herself into me with increasing speed, I grabbed the rear end of her other self and pulled her into my mouth. My tongue freely explored her warm and wet grotto, emanating moans of pleasure. As I did this, the LeBlanc who had my manhood inside of her started to shriek with pleasure. My pinnacle was coming soon.

My tongue dove as deep as it possible could, and my hands brought her into my face. The whole room was filled with groans of pleasure from LeBlanc as I explored inside of her with my tongue and screams of bliss as my penis burrowed and rubbed against her doppelganger's insides. Suddenly a surge of warm, sweet juices spilled onto my face from LeBlanc's womanhood and filled my mouth. My eyes were closed and I could her crawl beside me to sleep. Her panting and her doppelganger's squeals occupied my ears. The thrusts were faster than ever, she had her back arched.

"Oh…SUMMONER…..AUGH.."

My crotch was wet and sticky already from her juices when I came. My seed shot into her, making her scream. The sound reverberated off the walls of the room, and it was the last sound I heard before LeBlanc's other self collapsed on top of me, and I instantly fell asleep.

The next time I awoke, LeBlanc was sleeping peacefully beside me, her purple hair creating a veil around her face. The candles were still burning, reflecting off of her skin. I lay there, looking straight up at a huge mirror. I lay there for hours, just watching the reflection of me and her naked in the same bed. Her doppelganger had long disappeared. Growing tired once more, I drifted off to sleep. Awaking again, I found myself fully clothed in the courtyard where we first met. I was still lying down, but I instantly got up. Confused, I looked around. No LeBlanc to be found. Giving up, I walked through the alley, still confused. I didn't know whether my encounter with her had really happened or if I had imagined it. Suddenly, my senses told me she was there, hiding in thin air. I walked on, happy to know I hadn't imagined it all. Her scent followed me all the way back to my home.


End file.
